the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Can't Wait To Destroy Lives
Finland Romania }} is the fifth episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - Arena. Helsinki, Finland -> (Monumentul Infanteriei Române. Bucharest, Romania.) For this leg of the race, teams will be heading to the capital city of a country that is the homecountry to the inventor of the Coandă-1910. Here, you will have to find a monument hidden in a park near the Antipa Museum. This monument is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Infanteriei Române. Bucharest, Romania. DETOUR Peace or War. Your choice. In Peace, your team will have to figure out which flora in the image can be found in Romania. Once you have all the 5 correct flora in the image that can be found in Romania, you will get your next clue. In War, your team will have to play this flashgame and provide a score of at least 4500. Any less will not count. If you do this, you will get your next clue. Clue 3 - Infanteriei Române. Bucharest, Romania -> (Saint Sava National College. Bucharest, Romania.) Now, you must head to the direct descendant of the Princely Academy of Saint Sava. This old school is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Sava National College. Bucharest, Romania -> (Kretzulescu Church. Bucharest, Romania.) Your team must now find an Eastern Orthodox church in the center of the city. This church, damaged in the 1940 earthquake, is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Church. Bucharest, Romania. -> (Memorialul Renașterii. Bucharest, Romania.) After finding this church, you must head to a memorial somewhere in the city. This particular memorial can be easily found nearby the square in which a 1989 event, important to the Romanian history, happened. This memorial is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Renașterii. Bucharest, Romania. ROADBLOCK Who's the photographer? Romania's Bucharest is a fairly big city divided into various sectors, all rounded up around a city center, giving perfect circled balance to the city. In this roadblock, one of you will hop in a bicycle aided with a camera, and you will have to take pictures of buildings that are described in the list below. Each of these buildings or places will be in a different sector of Bucharest, so you will have to use Google Street View to find them out. If you can send the correct pictures for the correct buildings, you will get your next clue. 1) Sector 1. Nu'Endo. 2) Sector 2. Biserica Crestina ANTIOHIA. 3) Sector 3. Restaurant Allegro. 4) Sector 4. Auto Nesti. 5) Sector 5. Centrul Educaţional Montessori. Warning! All pictures must be of your priority, so if you just use images from the internet or from another team, we will find out and you will be given a penalty! You should use Paint or another software to perform this task. Clue 7 - Renașterii. Bucharest, Romania. -> (Romanian Athenaeum. Bucharest, Romania.) Get to your next Pistop! This concert hall in the center of Bucharest was opened in 1888. This ornate, domed, circular building is the city's main concert hall and home of the "George Enescu" Philharmonic and of the George Enescu annual international music festival. It is now the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Jamie & Jessy. Gallery 11215116_10205219356788877_6439298295663813975_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Romanian Athenaeum. Bucharest, Romania. Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)